Joker's Hand
by Hyrate
Summary: If Ogami's away then Toki will play! Warning for Explicit Contents: LEMON ALERT!


**-Joker's Hand-**

-_Hyrate-_

**(Rated M)**

_**WARNING: **__**EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_R&R: _****_READ at your own RISK!_**

**LEMON x LEMON**

**Burn your eyes to ashes!**

* * *

Sakurakouji Sakura arrived at the Shibuya mansion only to find it empty. She has just returned from her grocery with puppy on her bag. Once inside, she let him out and then looked all over the kitchen, living room and even in each room. There was no one inside.

"Strange," she muttered as she walked to the backyard. "Where are those guys?"

That was when she spotted a shadow standing outside. She immediately stepped out and recognize one of her friends watching the sunset.

"Ahh—Toki-kun!'

Toki looked at her as she stood beside him and then blinked.

"Sakura-chan, you're alone?" he asked, "where's Ogami?"

Sakura blinked and then looked thoughtfully at him, "I wonder about that. We were just buying some goods when he suddenly disappeared. How about Yuki-kun and the others?"

Toki shrugged, "No idea. I came here and everyone's gone."

Then all of a sudden, a bright idea came to Toki. His idea was so brilliant he couldn't help the smug look that came on his face.

"Ha..ha…ha…" he laughed evilly as he stared at Sakura with an evil grin. Sakurakouji blinked at him.

"What's wrong, Toki-kun?"

"Well… how about…" Toki stood in front of her and reach his hands to his unsuspecting breasts and fondled them, "I say hi to Hii and Mii~~ Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gasped at the sudden gesture.

"H-hey, stop it!" she argued with a frown, "I told you quit doing that to me!"

"Oh~ but Ogami's not here!" Toki said as he happily grappled her breast. An angry vein popped at the side of Sakura's head and the next thing, Toki is seen flying to the ground.

"I told you stop it!" she said sounding pissed with a fist pointing at Toki. "And so what if Ogami's not here? You still can't do that to me, idiot!"

Toki blinked and then grinned once again. He slowly stood up from the ground and dusted his pants.

"But Sakura-chan," he said playfully, "There's nothing to do right now and I so want to be around girls! You're a girl, aren't you?"

Sakura frowned at him.

"So what if I am?"

Toki happily jumped toward her and circled his right arm around her shoulders.

"So then, come play with me while Ogami's not here?"

"Play?"

"That's right, right! Since we cannot play together when Ogami's here, how about we do it now?"

Sakura blinked and then frowned, "What kind of play do you want?"

"Well… for starters… let me fondle your breast! I mean—" he added when Sakura was about to protest, "let's just think of it as a play! Come on, Sakura-chan, you never mind those kinds of things right? So just think you're doing me a great favor by letting me touch them~"

He raised excited hands on her chest and touched them. Sakura didn't stop him. Toki blinked at the rare kind and then felt a flush of excitement.

"Whuaa~" he murmured as his hands opened wide to reach all parts of her breasts and then groping them again and again. Sakurakouji gasped a little and then tried to open her eyes.

"Toki-kun…" she whispered as Toki's hands fumbled on her breasts, "why do you like this game so much?"

Toki's face flushed a little and there was a smirk on his face.

"Well… cause its fun… fondling breasts is fun, don't you think?"

He found the point of her nipples and rubbed them with his thumbs. Sakura cried in surprise and pulled away from him with a red face.

"S-stop for awhile…" she gasped for breath, "no… let's stop the game…"

Disappointment fell down Toki's face.

"Eh? Why?"

Sakura blinked and then looked worried for some reason, "W-well… the way you're doing it is different from simple fondling… it's like… it's getting to me… so let's stop, okay?"

"Getting to you, nah?" Toki gave her a winning smile, "but your body also likes it right? So the more reason we should not stop!"

"But…" she murmured sounding uncertain but Toki cut her off as he walked toward her and patted her shoulder with a smile on the joker's face.

"Let's continue! But this time—remove your clothes."

Sakura hesitated. Toki continued grinning.

"Is this really okay?" she asked as she and Toki locked themselves in the bathroom.

"Sure," he said as he turned to her and pushed her on the wall with his hands rummaging busily on her blouse, "just don't make a sound."

"W-wait…" she whispered when Toki's hands slipped insider her blouse and successfully managed to take hold of her two healthy breasts. Sakura gasped at the first contact of her skin to his bare palm that she slid down the floor, but then felt his legs in between her thighs.

"It's okay, relax," Toki was whispering playfully on his ears as he pressed her on the wall of the bathroom and all the while fondled her breast ecstatically, "Wow… you're breasts are really soft and huge… my fingers and sinking into them…can you feel that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura breathed on his ears as she tried hard not to make a sound but it was quite impossible.

"T-Toki…" she whispered, "let's cut it out already… I'm not feeling right…"

Toki found the cue and looked at her red face.

"Oh? Why's that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips closed and Toki was motivated by the reaction.

"S-so cute…" he whispered as he looked at her, and then to her breast. Stopping his action, Toki gulped at the pair of soft boobies in sight and couldn't help drooling over them. "I-Itadakimasu!"

He dived down and sucked on Sakura's right breast like an honest child while his other hand groped on the other. Sakurakouji was already breathless by how he was taking her. She would constantly slid a little lower on his leg and then crying out as if grounded by electricity if the middle of her thighs touched his leg. Toki was already crying when he kissed her other bosom happily. That was when he felt Sakurakouji trying to push him away.

"S-stop it," she said and managed to push him a little. She crossed her arms protectively on her chest and sighed breathlessly at the joker, "let's stop… Toki-kun… I'm feeling lightheaded… I think I have a flue…"

Toki stared at her flushed face and had to grin in excitement.

"You're not getting sick, Sakura-chan! Trust me! All you need is more—more of like this!"

He reached for her wrists and forcely pried them away from her bossom.

"N-no, stop!" she cried but Toki was so eager to see his babies again and pressed her wrists on the wall to prevent her from stopping him, "Toki-kun—Stop already!"

"I can't!" Toki breathlessly answered as he leaned down and licked her right nipple that made her cry, "I can't stop… let's continue playing, Sakura-chan!"

"I don't want to!" Sakura shouted helplessly, "STOP IT!"

Just then, the bathroom door burst to pieces and Toki halted his actions with a sweat drop at the side of his face. Without looking up he knew who the person that found them was and he knew it's not good to be found in the position like that.

"Ogami!" Sakura-chan cried that sent Toki's spine to tremble.

Slowly, Toki looked at the doorway and saw a man looking at him with pure malice. Toki gulped. No, it was not a man, he told himself as he slowly catch the expression on the man's eyes and froze. No. It was the devil.

Toki let go of Sakura and she fell on the ground breathlessly.

"O-Ogami… it's not how it looks like…" he gulped with a small smile, "we…we were just playing, that's all! Haha… so…"

Ogami didn't look at Toki but instead went over to Sakura and buttoned her blouse. Then as he stood up with Sakura clutching his back, he shot Toki a wild look and there—out of nowhere—Beelzebub appeared.

"Y-you're kidding!" Toki gasped as he saw the devil looking at him in rage. He looked at Ogami but saw that the boy's face was already covered by the demons face and it didn't look nice.

"Go die," Ogami's mouth said, "Asshole."

"W-wait! It's not me!" Toki ran wildly around and disappeared out of the bushes but he was not safe under Beelzebub's eyes, "we we're just playing, dumbass Ogami!"

Sakurakouji sighed behind Ogami.

"I don't know what happened really…" Sakura whispered with a frown, "I thought at first we were just playing…"

"Idiot girl," said Ogami and slowly he looked at her. Sakura's eyes widened to see the skull face looking at her with malice. Then all of a sudden, Ogami slid an arm on her legs and swept her off her legs.

"Yahh!" she cried in surprise and Ogami started walking, "Ogami! What are you doing!?"

"I'm taking you to my room," says Ogami coldly. "I'll rape you!"

"W-what!? W-wait! Hold on a minute! Ogami!"

The possessed Ogami kicked his room open, threw Sakurakouji on his bed and shut the door close.

The devil himself didn't allow any peeking and so we can only hear the sound of clothes ripping and a girl moaning in the next room.

Toki was also moaning. Somewhere out there, he sure is moaning.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
